Dinos
Creation The Dinos were created, not in the planetoid galaxy, nor even by Narzelm, but instead in Damviren's universe. They were very tribal, and unsophisticated, yet they had a great mind, and the ability to become very intelligent. Damviren's other races harassed and mocked the Dinos for their lack of knowledge, so Damviren decided to give them long, very sharp blades on their bodies, and to give them armor made of keldanyum. Using these they killed many. Even so, eventually they had to retreat to a far moon, with an atmosphere made of carbon monoxide and a touch of oxygen, a barren wasteland near the edge of Damviren's universe. The other races destroyed the planet that it was orbiting to get revenge on the Dinos for all the lives they had taken in self defense. Now hurtling through space, the moon that the Dinos were on was approaching the edge of the universe, and they had no idea what would happen next. Through The Giassada Portal The Giassada saw what was about to happen, and as they were the only of Damviren's races to even remotely help the Dinos, they were suddenly filled with a feeling never before felt by any of the Demon God's races - pity. They opened the Giassada Portal, which had never been used before, and was a complete secret, known not even to Damviren. The moon shot through it and emerged in the center of the Planetoid Galaxy, near Abode. There they were seen by Narzlem, and he thought to destroy them, as they came from outside his presence. The Shockys had been following the race ever since they had emerged from the Portal, as they were wondering what a race from Damviren's Universe was doing near Narzlem. After seeing Narzlem emerge; for unknown reasons, they decided to intervene. They landed on the moon - giving a clear message to Narzlem not to harm them. Narzlem took a second look and reconsidered, deciding to instead allow the new race to live in his Universe. New Beginnings Narzlem sent the Dinos to live near the Shockies on the edge of the Galaxy. Their moon was sent into orbit around a gas giant in the far reaches of the Shocky’s solar system. The Shockies taught and helped the infant Dino civilization until they had learned to build houses and other basic buildings. They gave a single communication array to them, thinking that they would use it until they had either died out or asked for some more help. However, the Dinos studied the marvel of technology and took it apart. They did this a few more times. Eventually, they took materials found on their planet and build a rudimentary dish themselves. After a renegade Alien hunter crash-landed on their planet, the Dinos attempted to build a spaceship. They failed, however, they learned much about electronics from the experience, and were shortly constructing computers. The Dino civilization was blooming, but they were soon to gain the wrath of an empire... The Prophecies On the homeworld of the Darkness, the Prime Councilor suddenly awoke. He had just had a dream in which an unknown race had destroyed their homeplanet, a race not from this galaxy. He called an emergency meeting of the High Council of the Chairs, the highest court in their empire. As he retold the dream, a member of the Council suddenly started to scream, “Hi-Kay! Hi-Kay!”. As the chairmember arose from his seat, he suddenly fell on the floor, motionless. The Court Doctor was called in, but had no idea for the sudden coma. As the Prime Councilor pondered the meaning of what had just happened with the King, a dirty, beaten, woman burst in with two palace guards on her tail. She turned and looked at them and they fell, dead. The King instantly paled, but the Councilor could not keep his eyes away from hers. She spoke, in a voice, almost a whisper, “You must protect your country and your life – a Fogboys is coming, brought by those who have entered anew. You must flee.” The prophetess turned and left. As the King and the Councilor look at the door from which she left, the guards, taken for dead, arose, along with the chairmember that had previously fallen into a coma. The chairmember told the King to act, and fast. “Do not flee”, he said, “You have the most powerful army in the galaxy - you should fight!” Little did the King know that the path he would take would lead to the birth of a nation, the death of a nation, and the near-destruction of an empire. STILL WORKING ON IT